Pastelpengus
Pastelpengus Lore And History Pastelpengus are ponies who look like well, Penguins except pastel colored, they're very curious about all things and would often times honk in the cutest way. they love to ship other ponies too (they're like the pastel version of the cupid). most of the time you find them in a group of 3-5 ponies near water areas they love to cuddle together in winter. Years ago, when Humans used to exist in the Fantasy Pony Realm (Reference to old MLP having Humans in it while new one doesn't). Humans use the droppings of Pastelpengus as effective and expensive medicine for diseases, the reason why is because Pastelpengus eats Fruits, when ate a Fruit, they have this special type of Stomach that converts fruits into Candy, so basically, their Droppings are Rainbow Candies. They're quite expensive because Pastelpengus are quite rare, they were almost driven to extinction by humans thousands of years ago because they believed that Pastelpengus had the best Pony and Bird type meat served for Royalty. But now, Pony reports of sightings of the rare Pastelpengus are now rising. Could the species be reproducing again? Probably so. some reports also says that they saw a mysterious Crystal Pastelpengu, but it is still quite a mystery. Pastelpengus are energetic and happy creatures, it's quite rare to see them go in rage mode, reports stated that only 3 have been seen to turn into rage mode. The Red circle in the map is the species spot but most of the time you'll see them at spawn to recruit more members They're Sweet and sometimes even shy depending on the level of trust they have for you, often times they are seen hanging out with Birds. Their favourite food are fruits, they produce different flavoured Candy droppings depending on the fruit they ate, such as Eating Apple turns their droppings into Apple Candy Flavour. Even though that it's still a mystery, some say that when a Pastelpengu ate a Rainbow mango, it will produce a Candy Dropping that it's so effective that it can heal you from Cancer in an instant. Just like Wolves, Pastelpengus have Alphas and Normal Pastelpengus, the Alphas keeps an eye on the group and warns others when danger is near, Normal are the members. Pastelpengus don't actually attack others instead they form this Circle group formation as a sign of Defensive manner to scare off Predators. The formation usually goes with the Alphas and the stronger Normal Pastelpengus forming the Circle and the frail and younger Pastelpengus stay inside in the middle of the circle. when danger is near the formation, they emit this beak hammering sounds almost similar to the sounds of a Shoebill but higher pitched, in hopes of scaring the danger away. Ah yes, Pastelpengus are also Generous, some reports have seen Pastelpengus shating food to different Species of Ponies such as the Cybotics, MKs and even Dragons. when you see 2 Pastelpengu hitting eachother with horns, it's a sign of friendship in the species Pastelpengus are related to Griffins, but because of their striking resemblance to Penguins, they are called Pastelpengus a Pastelpengu only sings to the person or pony they care about so much, it is so rare to hear them sing to the point that it's considered as a Goodluck or Good Omen The Species Are Divided Into Four Different Variants. These Variants Represents The Personalities And Abilities Of The Pastelpengus. Normal Pastelpengus (AKA Aerial Pastelpengus) Normal Pastelpengus or aka the Aerial Pastelpengus can fly fast with grace and perform aerial tricks. They're the most shy ones out of the four different main Variations of the Pastelpengu species, they can't swim on water either because their wings aren't built for water, when swimming in a lake with deep depths, they can drown. They're dubbed as the "Wise Baby UwU" ones. Aquatic Pastelpengus Aquatic Pastelpengus unlike their Aerial counterparts, they can swim into the deepest oceans. They can eat both meat and fruits meaning they can produce both meat candy droppings and fruit candy droppings (ew...). They swim gracefully in the water and often times ends up saving the Aerial Pastelpengus from drowning. They have wings too however their wings are built more for swimming than flying, making it harder for them to fly so often times they just sit or stay on ground. They're dubbed as the "Smart and Cunning" ones. Rage Pastelpengus The Rage Pastelpengus are the deadliest Variation of Pastelpengus, they're cute yet scary for resembling both a Dragon and a Penguin at the same time. They can Growl making the other Pastelpengus scared and just flee from them most of the time. They're hot or short tempered meaning one teasing can lead up to a Herd of Rage Pastelpengus chasing you down, trying their best to ram you with their horns. However, when it comes to their own Pastelpengu bloodline members, they're quite soft and sweet towards them. Experts says that even the Aerial Pastelpengus would cuddle with a Rage Pastelpengu. their diet are similar to the Aquatic Pastelpengus (so does their droppings) They're dubbed as the "Brave and Fearless" ones. Musik Pastelpengu The Last Variation of the species. Remember how the normal Pastelpengus can only sing to the person they care or trust so much making it rare to hear their voice? if so, how come the experts found out that the Pastelpengus have beautiful voices? thanks to the Musik Variation Pastelpengu, this variation is dubbed as the "Choir And Composers" of the Pastelpengu species. They sing and play music to other Ponies without consent. Rude or not, ponies would actually dance with them and even sing with them, unlike the other three variations, Musik Pastelpengus don't have wings, however, they have Magic. Magic helps them to hold their instruments better or helps them with their performances. Often times they wear fancy stuff like a bowtie and some Aristrocat or Victorian style clothings but some of them wear casual clothings. They're the only ones in the species that possesses normal horns and not the huge ones, however, they still use it to hit each other for friendship. Their diet are Fruits uwu. They're dubbed as the "Passionate and Romantic" ones. Roles, Alliances And Such The Alpha Pastelpengus are wearing Crowns, the Leader however is Cosplaying as Vocaloid Oliver but Pastelpengu species, Alphas and Lead have longer tails while non Alphas and Lead have short tail The tutorial for making the species is labeled confidential or a secret ordered by the Admins and the Leader themselves. The species is allowing both Pastel colors and Crystal colors. The species status is currently labeled as Critically Endangered right now for having only few members. It's the only known species that doesn't kick out members nor even fight them for it. You can vent out some feelings to the Leader and he can help, there's a Vent Therapist Oliver channel. Even if someone tries to pick up a fight, orders are not to attack the hostile player but just form the defensive circle, defend for a short while and run to another area, Leader hates fighting. In official species alliances with the Cybotics and Furmera Fun Facts * Pastelpengus are the only species that never harasses another species. * It's the only species that doesn't kick out members, instead members just leave on their own. * the species was made to be dedicated to one of Oliver's friends that loved Penguins and Pastel colors who passed away from Brain tumor last July 2019 (Oliver didn't specified dates because he doesn't want to talk about it much). * Pastelpengus are mammals, but they lay eggs like the Platypus, however the Aquatic ones are mammals and gives birth like a common mammal would. * It's the only species existed that has Candy droppings or shits candy after eating, this even includes Weed candy when a Pastelpengu ate a Weed leaf. * The only species that doesn't wage war on another species unless if it's really needed to or ordered by the Leader * The species was founded in August 14, 2019 (this time with Oliver's clarifications) * Even though called as Pastelpengu, the species isn't really related to Penguins, they're more related to Griffins or Ancestors of Griffins. They're only called Pastelpengus because of the colors and the striking resemblance look after the Penguins * The Four Admins Represents The Four Different Variations Oliver represents the Aerial Pastelpengus Ciel represents the Aquatic Pastelpengus HER represents the Rage Pastelpengus Mozart represents the Musik Pastelpengus * Musik means Music in German Leader And Some Alpha's Discord Tags To Join The Species just add us and pm, we'll sent a link * Vocaloid Oliver#3104 (status: rarely active) * Ciel Phantomhive#8544 (status: always active) * Spectralon#1547 (status: always active) * Motsu-kun#0378 (status: active on rare occasions) Category:Species